


Cannibalklok

by batty42



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty42/pseuds/batty42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some late night pillow talk leads to a change in the will</p><p>Warning(s): character death (sort of, we all know he comes back) and mentions of cannibalism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibalklok

**Author's Note:**

> In ancient times, as I recollect, people often ate human beings, but I am rather hazy about it. I tried to look this up, but my history has no chronology, and scrawled all over each page are the words: "Virtue and Morality." Since I could not sleep anyway, I read intently half the night, until I began to see words between the lines, the whole book being filled with the two words— "Eat people."
> 
> from Diary of a Madman by Lu Xun

They'd talked about it before Charles had, you know. He didn't even want to think it, it was still so fresh. They should come up with a you... eu? U femmy thing where you use other words to replace the bad ones you don't want to say. Something better than passing away or left us. Charles would never leave him, even after that thing. That big unavoidable thing he couldn't even put into words. You know, he should talk to the guys about coming up with a better word for it. But not now, they were all still pretty broken up about Charles' passing. Later.

 

But back to what Charles had said before his...passing. They were just lazing around in bed one night, talking. Nathan had lo-really liked those moments, where Charles took off the suit and the robot mask and gave himself permission to just be himself. His incredibly brutal self.

 

They were talking about some weird shit, they always were. Nathan lov- really liked how Charles would just let him talk about whatever he was thinking, never interrupting when he couldn't find the words. Never telling him what he had to say was stupid. Somehow they'd gotten on to the topic of warriors eating the hearts of their opponents after battle to gain their strength. They both agreed that was pretty fucking brutal and metal and it's a shame no one does it any more. Charles suggested, in his robotic deadpan, that the pain waiver covered acts of cannibalism should Nathan ever want to bring the practice back.

 

Nathan couldn't tell if that was a joke or not, so instead of answering, he snuggled closer to Charles, breathed in the smell of his 'just-had-sex' hair and whispered that the only person who's strength he'd want to steal was right there, in his arms. He then leaned in to nip playfully at Charles' ear. Charles had laughed and practically glowed with the compliment. Nathan was kicking himself in retrospect for not having the guts to tell Charles right then that he really, really liked him. It had been the perfect opportunity. He hadn't known that their time would soon be cut short. He thought there would be other chances.

 

Charles had hugged Nathan, in that missed opportunity, and ran a playful hand down his bare chest.

 

"I like that idea. When I die, I want you to eat my body. That way I can always be a part of you. I'll always be giving you strength, even when I'm gone." Charles had kissed him then and Nathan was struck by the wonder of being lov-really, really, really liked by such a powerful, brutal man.

 

\--

 

A few days later Charles had told Nathan that he had changed his will to allow for Nathan to do that thing that they talked about, if he so wished. Nathan had taken him right there on the desk, he'd found the offer so sexy. Charles was willing to give every last part of himself, even in death, to Nathan. Even in death.

 

Damn, now he'd made himself sad again.

 

Anyway, all through out the funeral he'd debated whether or not to do it. Charles had said he wanted it. Wanted to be a part of him forever. Nathan cursed. Out loud. In the middle of a touching eulogy by one of the Klokateers.

 

Why hadn't he said anything while he was alive? Charles had died without ever getting to hear that Nathan lo-really, really, really, really liked him. Damn. He couldn't even say it now, in his head. Charles had known. Nathan was pretty sure. After all, you don't just rewrite your will to let any jack-off you're screwing eat- do the things Nathan was thinking about doing. Charles had to have know, even if he never said anything.

 

That was it. He'd made up his mind. After the funeral he went to find the new jack-off in charge of Charles' will.

 

There really was no delicate way to put what he was asking but it was in the will. Charles had shown it to him. Still, he tried to hint around it but that jack-off dildo lawyer didn't get the point.

 

Finally, in frustration he grabbed the will and pointed to the section that was supposed to say: 'If Nathan asks, he can do whatever he wants to the body. Whatever he wants.'

 

Only now that part read: 'I leave all my personal effects to my beloved partner, Nathan Explosion. I know he will keep them safe for me.'

 

Well that was weird. Nathan apologized to the jack-off lawyer and left to think this over.

 

Why would Charles change the will like that? He'd been pretty excited about the idea only a few days earlier. Hmm...

 

Maybe it wasn't too late after all.


End file.
